Heavy in your arms
by Misses Histery
Summary: Songfic. Aeon. Un sentimiento que tal vez nadie sabría nunca, es que cuando estaba con él, ella se sentía como una carga, nada más. By: Feer.


**_Ajskdskadjskd. Hola, así es vengo con otro AEON *o* hahahaha, ay :3 Bueeeno, para empezar, es un songfic como dice en el summary, y pues a mi parecer... he escrito mejores Cx pero ahora no ando tan inspirada D: así que si lo ven medio sdjaskd, culpen a mi imaginación C:_**

**_La canción es, justamente como dice en el título: Heavy in you arms, interprete: Florence + The Machine._**

**_AMO esta canción y les queda perfecta._**

**_Disfruten n.n_**

* * *

_Heavy in you arms._

_Capítulo único._

Un sentimiento que tal vez nadie sabría nunca, es que cuando estaba con él, ella se sentía como una carga, nada más.

**I was a heavy heart to carry****, ****my beloved was weighed down****… m****y arms around his neck****, m****y fingers laced to crown.**

**(Yo fui un corazón pesado de llevar, mi amado se sobrecargó… mis brazos alrededor de su nuca, mis dedos entrelazados a la corona).**

Todos siempre juzgaron sus acciones, a pesar de eso, él siempre confió en ella, ciegamente, y ella lo traicionaba, porque para ella no era ningún problema utilizarlo y después dejarlo a su suerte, el problema era que después tenía la excesiva necesidad de ir por él, de saber si había sobrevivido, de salvarlo como era su habitual costumbre, incluso aunque no tuviera graves problemas como en ese momento, ¿qué tan difícil podía resultar para Leon destruir a Deborah, o lo que quedaba de ella? Además tenía a su compañera, Helena Harper ¿Cuál era el problema entonces?

Su más grande problema fue que se aferró a él.

Disparó la flecha atravesando el cráneo de la joven infectada. Leon la miró, sorprendido al parecer, como siempre.

Recordaba esa vez en que lo volvió a ver, como si esos acontecimientos hubieran sido ayer, él con una expresión de prepotencia y con su carácter burlón como siempre.

**I was a heavy heart to carry****, m****y feet dragged across ground****a****nd he took me to the river ****w****here he slowly let me drown****.**

**(Yo fui un corazón pesado de llevar, mis pies se arrastraron a través de la tierra y él me llevó al río en donde lentamente me dejo ahogarme).**

-Yo no soy una buena opción para ti, Leon.

La miró fijamente, los ojos aceitunados se mezclaron con los celestes de él y sonrió incrédulamente – Tú no eres una opción, Ada, tú eres la única.

Esas palabras estremecieron a la chica, pero no lo dio a notar, "la única" no pensaba eso cada que lo veía con otras mujeres, en especial con una tal Angela Miller, esa mujer era una arrastrada de lo peor, según ella. Cada que los veía juntos sentía como si estuviera en un río profundo y sus pies no alcanzaran el fondo.

**My love has concrete feet****, m****y love's an iron ball****, ****Wrapped around your ankles ****over the waterfall****.**

**(Mi amor tiene pies de hormigón, mi amor es una bola de hierro, envuelto alrededor de tus tobillos encima de la cascada).**

Dura y delicada a la vez, una dama, siempre pensó así de ella. Era humana y tenía sentimientos, los cuales se los revelaba de vez en vez.

Cada que lo veía solo en ocasiones, no lo pensaba dos veces y se acercaba sólo para dejarlo más obsesionado a ella y viceversa; le encantaban los besos de él… eran tan ¿cómo explicarlo? Tan únicos, sólo él la besaba de esa manera tan especial como en ese momento.

**I'm so heavy, heavy****, ****heavy in your arms ****I'm so heavy, heavy****, h****eavy in your arms****.**

**(Me siento tan pesada, pesada, pesada en tus brazos, me siento tan pesada, pesada, pesada en tus brazos).**

Ella sólo se dejaba complacer, ambos eran unos maestros en el arte del sexo, aún así los remordimientos de ella aparecían cada que estaba con Leon, preguntándose una y otra vez si lo que hacía era lo correcto, si alguna vez iba a ser capaz de corresponderle correctamente al hombre, él era una persona de bien, acostumbrado a la verdad y ella, bueno, era una mentirosa, traidora y una experta en usar a la gente como juguete.

-Leon – Susurró contra el oído del agente – Me gustas – Dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior a reacción de los besos que el rubio le daba en la clavícula.

**And is it worth the wait ****all this killing time ?****Are you strong enough to stand ****protecting both your heart and mine?**

**(Y ¿vale realmente la espera en todo este tiempo muerto? ¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir protegiendo a tu corazón y al mío?).**

Leon rió, le encantaba lo que le hacía sentir a la espía, tantas emociones a la vez – Ya lo sé, Ada, tú me encantas.

El tener sexo en una cocina no era algo muy normal, pero era excitante y divertido. La cargo y Ada enredo sus piernas en la cintura del agente y acariciaba la suave melena de Leon, éste último en un rápido movimiento la dejó caer sobre la mesa que había en la cocina y se puso sobre ella cuidando no aplastarla mucho.

-Recuperemos el tiempo perdido, Ada.

**Who is the betrayer? ****Who's the killer in the crowd? ****The one who creeps in corridors ****a****nd doesn't make a sound****.**

**(¿Quién es el traidor? ¿Quién es el asesino en la multitud? Aquel que se arrastra en los pasillos y no hace sonidos).**

Traidora era el apelativo ideal para describirla, y él solía susurrarle esta palabra cada que tenían sus encuentros íntimos, como en ese momento, él creía que a ella no le importaría que le llamara así, pero en realidad a Ada le lastimaba mucho que lo hiciera, se sentía como una escoria, pero no lo demostraba, no era del tipo de mujer que le importara mucho lo que los demás pensaran, claro que con él era la excepción.

Ada agarró la nuca de él para profundizar el beso francés mientras el metía una de sus frías manos en el vestido de ella acariciando sus piernas y abdomen.

**My love has concrete feet****, m****y love's an iron ball****, ****Wrapped around your ankles ****over the waterfall****.**

**(Mi amor tiene pies de hormigón, mi amor es una bola de hierro, envuelto alrededor de tus tobillos encima de la cascada).**

Ada se sintió arder por dentro, y se dejaba llevar a las caricias que el agente le proporcionada, haciéndola vibrar y extasiarse lentamente. Él cuidaba cada detalle para poder complacer adecuadamente a la asiática, se quería volver loco en tan sólo apenas la tocaba, quería poseerla todo el tiempo, siempre, pero eso ya no era sólo atracción sexual… se podría decir que era algo más profundo.

"Ella es más que una simple amiga ¿o no?" Las palabras de su amiga Helena le rondaban en la cabeza, nunca le contestó esa pregunta pero la respuesta era más que sencilla: Lo es.

Ya no quería estar lejos de ella, era su droga.

**I'm so heavy, heavy****, ****heavy in your arms ****I'm so heavy, heavy****, h****eavy in your arms****.**

**(Me siento tan pesada, pesada, pesada en tus brazos, me siento tan pesada, pesada, pesada en tus brazos).**

¿Cuánto hubiera dado por entrar en la cabeza de la espía por un momento? Necesitaba saber lo que ella sentía por él, no quería estar inseguro de algo que crecía poco a poco.

La cabeza de ella era una maraña y sus torpes manos intentaban desabrochar el cinturón del Kennedy, hasta que lo logró y con fuerza se hizo girar para quedar ahora ella encima, jaló rápidamente la camisa de Leon haciendo que los botones saltaran debido a la brusquedad de ella, ahora era su turno de complacer.

En realidad no sabía de dónde sacaba la fuerza para mirar de frente a Leon.

**This will be my last confession****: ****I love you, never felt like any blessing****. ****Whispering like it's a secret ****only to condemn the one who hears it ****with a heavy heart****.**

**(Esta sera mi última confesión: Te amo, nunca se sintió como una bendición. Susurrando como si esto fuera un secreto únicamente para condenar a quien lo escucha con un corazón pesado).**

Entonces él escuchó palabras que jamás pensó que la chica diría: Te amo.

Repetía una y otra vez la espía mientras besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello del agente y arañaba el abdomen de este último. Se separó un momento de él sólo para inhalar más aire, Leon la veía, una mirada que sólo le sabía dedicar a ella. Un sentimiento que sólo le podía entregar a Ada.

**Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms****. ****[I'm so] Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms****[I'm so] Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms****[I'm so] Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms****.**

**(Pesada, Pesada, me siento tan pesada en tus brazos [Me siento tan] Pesada, Pesada, me siento tan pesada en tus brazos [Me siento tan] Pesada, Pesada, me siento tan pesada en tus brazos [Me siento tan] Pesada, Pesada, me siento tan pesada en tus brazos).**

Leon se volvió a girar y se levanto cargando de nuevo a Ada y haciéndola chocar contra la pared más cercana, no dejaba de besarla. Las manos del agente tenían sujetados los brazos de la espía por encima de su cabeza; Ada sólo tenía puesta su ropa interior. Leon bajaba tortuosamente por el cuerpo de ella dando lambidas y mordidas.

**I was a heavy heart to carry****, ****my beloved was weighed down****… m****y arms around his neck****, m****y fingers laced to crown.**

**(Yo fui un corazón pesado de llevar, mi amado se sobrecargó… mis brazos alrededor de su nuca, mis dedos entrelazados a la corona).**

Ada se soltó del agarre del agente y agarró la cabeza de él para que la besara de nuevo en los labios, ella sentía que sus piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento, estaba a punto de caer.

**I was a heavy heart to carry ****but he never let me down****, ****when he had me in his arms,****my feet never touched the ground****.**

**(Yo fui un corazón pesado de llevar pero él nunca me dejó caer, cuando me tuvo en sus brazos, mis pies nunca tocaron la tierra).**

Pero los brazos del rubio la sujetaron, siempre lo hacía, la cargó de nuevo y torpemente la llevó a una habitación dejándola recostada en la cama.

**I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms.**

**(Me siento tan pesada, pesada en tus brazos).**

Ada sabía que fueran las veces que fueran, Leon la perdonaría. Siempre.

**Heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms.**

**(Pesada, Me siento tan pesada en tus brazos).**

Nunca la dejaría caer, así como ella nunca lo dejaría morir. A pesar de estar a mano, ella siempre se sentiría como una carga más.


End file.
